Crecer Duele
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Hakudoushi estaba harto de que sus enemigos lo subestimaran sólo por ser un poderoso demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niñito. Debía hacer algo para acabar con todo eso. Una duda existencial lo asaltó, haciéndolo preguntarse "¿cuándo creceré?" [Regalo para Tennyoukai, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Tennyoukai: **_**"**__**Hakudôshi: Hakudôshi pasando por la pubertad.**__**"**_

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro ¡Siéntate!: /topic/84265/93544751/1/Cumpleaños-de-Tennyoukai**

**Dedicatoria: ¡Tennyoukai, feliz cumpleaños! Me has sacado canas verdes con este fanfic xD te aviso que tendrá más capítulos (puede que un par más) pero no pude evitar tomarlo. Amo a Hakudoushi y verlo en tal faceta sería toda una delicia, así que, aquí está. Espero te guste y lo disfrutes, y también espero que hoy lo pases genial n.n**

* * *

**¡Arruinas mi vida!**

Hakudoushi, aburrido y frustrado, se miró una vez más en el reflejo que le daba el espejo de su hermana Kanna, y supo que su miserable existencia era más odiosa de lo que creía, y que ésta parecía haber aumentado su propio hastío después de mirarse por última vez al espejo –unos cuantos segundos antes-. El pequeño albino sintió ganas de tomar el maldito espejo que sostenía su hermana, indiferente a su frustración, y arrojarlo contra el suelo, hacerlo añicos y pisotearlo hasta que se cansara. Pero claro que no podía hacer eso; el espejo de Kanna era más importante de lo que parecía, aunque en ese momento le hiciera pasar un mal rato, además… su _papi _Naraku lo castigaría por impulsivo.

El niño gruñó, mirando al espejo que no se había atrevido a tocar y al cual súbitamente odiaba tanto. Eso de ser un poderoso demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niñito blanco que daba la impresión de darse baños de luna, comenzaba a molestarlo como jamás pensó. ¿Cuántos años tendría en humano? ¿Unos diez? Definitivamente, era más pequeño que Kohaku, a quien le veía unos once o doce años, y que además era más alto. Pero seguía siendo un niño. Kohaku, a pesar de todo, ya era casi un muchacho pisando la adolescencia.

Su pequeño tamaño o la aparente fragilidad de su cuerpo aún no desarrollado no mermaba en lo más mínimo su poder, sus alcances o habilidades, pero sí le costaba ser vergonzosamente subestimado por sus enemigos. Apenas lo veían y de inmediato lo trataban de niñato que no sabe ni limpiarse los mocos. Claro que, al final, les daba la sorpresa de su vida –y quizá también la muerte-, pero seguía en él la espinita ardorosa de que siempre, siempre, sería subestimado, al menos hasta que creciera.

Eso no era lo peor de todo. Incluso Kagura y Naraku lo subestimaban, sus mayores… de Naraku podía entenderlo (más o menos, de todas formas detestaba que lo hiciera) ¡pero Kagura se le unía! Se supone que su insoportable hermana estaba bajo su mando y aún así, la muy maldita también lo trataba de mocoso. Nunca faltaba que lo insultara llamándolo "_niñito_" o "_mocoso_" tal vez "_pequeño bastardo_" con ese tono tan despectivo y sarcástico que se cargaba. Le daban ganas de mandarla al carajo con un ataque al corazón, pero igual, Naraku apenas la castigaba, hasta pensaba que de alguna forma Naraku aún necesitaba de Kagura y por eso la mantenía con vida a pesar de sus muchas insolencias y desafíos. Es decir, en cierta forma… Kagura tenía más derechos que él, que se podría decir era el verdadero hijo de Naraku. ¡Kagura! esa mujer inútil le daba más confianza a Naraku que él, y se preguntaba constantemente el por qué.

¿Acaso por tratarse él de un niño? No encontraba otra explicación, y si a eso le agregaba que siempre le ordenaba a Kagura hacerla de niñera con él, como si no fuera capaz de cuidarse solo o necesitara de vigilancia constate… justo como un niño pequeño.

—Esto es una mierda, Kanna —espetó Hakudoushi, dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien apenas hizo ademán de levantar la vista cuando la llamó. Vio que su hermano se removía incómodo en su sitio, como si de pronto pensara sus palabras, y luego habló de nuevo, casi explotando cuando notó que la niña no respondía ni siquiera para preguntar a qué se refería.

—Sí, Kanna… esto de ser niños un asco —insistió, resentido, cruzando los brazos con gesto caprichoso—. ¿A ti no te molesta ser sólo una niña y que todos vayan por ahí subestimándote?

Kanna se quedó callada unos segundos. Le estaban hablando y preguntando directamente, así que le correspondía contestar.

—No —dijo imperturbable, negando apenas con la cabeza—. Kagura me ha contado que cuando se es mujer, es mejor ser una niña.

Hakudoushi alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué? —Kanna negó con la cabeza, desconociendo la respuesta. Kagura sólo decía algo de que _"cada maldito mes es un puto calvario. Suerte la tuya que eres una mocosa"_, pero Kanna no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Al parecer era algo doloroso.

A su vez Hakudoushi se cruzó de brazos, restándole importancia a la cuestión. Su gesto áspero y resentido no desapareció, y Kanna no lo secundaba con nada. Cada vez estaba más frustrado y ahora sólo faltaba que la rara de su hermana pensara que él era más raro que ella. Seguía molestándole eso de ser un niño. Siempre era la misma historia. Siempre era subestimado, y cada vez eso lo jodía más. Incluso cuando demostraba sus habilidades mortales, sus enemigos seguían tratándolo de niño inútil. Tenían que estarlo jodiendo.

De pronto, se encontró haciéndose una pregunta que destelló dentro de su cabeza como si fuera la cuestión más importante de su vida.

_¿Cuándo iba a crecer? _

Hakudoushi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, alejándola de la de su estoica hermana. Era cierto, en algún momento él también debía crecer, ¿pero cuánto faltaba para eso? Los humanos crecían rápido y a su vez envejecían demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero con los demonios era otra cosa. Hakudoushi no estaba seguro si los demonios como él tardaban años en hacerse adultos, o si se desarrollaban en un tiempo normal y en la edad ideal de la adultez su desarrollo se detenía durante siglos. Lo que sí sabía es que los demonios eran ridículamente longevos. Sea cual fuera el caso, ¿cuándo le tocaría a él ser un hombre?

Bajó la mirada hacía su propio cuerpo, casi estudiándolo. Observó con detenimiento sus manos, palpó sus brazos, aún demasiado delgados, y sus piernas, las cuales estaban en el mismo estado, y su piel lucía aparentemente delgada y frágil. También se miró al espejo una vez más y acercó su rostro al reflejo. Aún tenía unas mejillas ligeramente regordetas y rasgos andróginos, y, si lo veía bien, si no fuera por las ropas, sus rasgos aún demasiado finos y aniñados podían ser fácilmente confundidos con los de su hermana Kanna.

O sea, no sólo era un niño… también parecía una niña.

Trató de no soltar maldiciones al aire como loco, las mismas que había escuchado salir de la boca de Naraku, y a la vez tratando de evitar parecerse a la loca de Kagura cuando se enojaba. Tenía que calmarse, no toda la vida pasaría siendo un niño, ¿cierto? Guardaba cierta esperanza, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que pasó de ser un bebé partido a la mitad, para convertirse en un niño de diez años en cuestión de… ¿diez segundos, tal vez?

—"_Quizá, si dejo que otro monje idiota me corte a la mitad, me cueste unos quince segundos más para parecer un hombre de veinticinco años o algo así"._ —Pensó, tomando muy en serio la posibilidad. Luego le pareció una locura.

No, tenía que ver las cosas objetivamente y sin planes idiotas. Volvió a verse el cuerpo, a estudiar su rostro contra el espejo. Si se comparaba, por ejemplo, con Naraku, quien era un hombre adulto, podía identificar y ver qué tantas diferencias había y cuántas de estas debía recompensar cuanto antes.

Definitivamente, estaba el tema de la altura. Naraku era mucho más alto que él. De hecho a veces creía que podía ir caminando por ahí y que su _querido padre_ era capaz de pasarle encima y apenas darse cuenta. Hasta Kagura y Kohaku eran más altos que él. Eso de la altura era una mierda. También existían múltiples diferencias entre el cuerpo de Naraku y el suyo, aniñado. Los brazos de Naraku eran mucho más gruesos y tenía los músculos desarrollados. Hakudoushi se miraba los suyos y daban la impresión de que se fueran a romper. La espalda de su padre era mucho más ancha, lo que lo hacía parecer más fuerte y dominante, mientras que Hakudoushi se compraba y… parecía Kanna con pantalones. Los rasgos de Naraku eran mucho más masculinos, la mandíbula más acentuada y tosca, mientras que él parecía un muñequito de porcelana con su pequeña naricita. Y lo más importante de todo, pensó Hakudoushi: le faltaba tener pelo en el pecho. Y quizá barba. No le molestaría afeitarse cada mañana si eso significaba ser un adulto para respetarse entre sus rivales y enemigos. Pero se vería ridículo si iba con Naraku a preguntarle cómo diablos afeitarse. Él aún tenía la piel tan suave como sus nalgas cuando era un bebé.

Se sintió desmoralizado cuando se dio cuenta de todas las diferencias que lo alejaban de ser una figura adulta digna de respeto y que confiriera ante los demás una imagen de fuerza y dominación como la que daba Naraku. ¡Prácticamente le faltaba todo! La idea de no saber cuándo diablos iba a crecer lo estaba matando, tanto, que por primera vez deseó que Naraku llegara con ordenes absurdas para distraerse, pero no. Ese día parecía no haber nada importante y era algo así como día de descanso, porque además su _padre_ se la había pasado holgazaneando en la habitación principal del abandonado templo. Eso lo sabía porque estaba mandando a Kagura de aquí para allá con cosas totalmente innecesarias, como pedirle que le llevara fruta que no comía. Hakudoushi ya hasta se imaginaba que tenía a Kagura de pie junto a él, abanicándolo con su arma para mitigar el ligero calor que hacía mientras él se sentaba en su trasero y Kagura luchaba contra sus ganas de convertir esa brisa fresca en mortales cuchillas. Hasta la compadeció.

Hakudoushi sacudió la cabeza, asediado con sus propias frustraciones. No iba a ganar nada lamentando su suerte de no haberse estirado unos cuantos años más cuando tuvo la oportunidad (ni él entendía por qué llegó hasta esa edad nada más). Pero siempre era bueno imitar a Naraku un poco; es decir, andar por ahí de cotilla aunque no lo aceptara.

—Kanna —la llamó Hakudoushi, a modo de orden. La niña se volvió a verlo, esperando sus órdenes—. Quiero que me muestres al idiota de Inuyasha y su grupo.

Kanna asintió sin chistar. Hakudoushi casi se corta la lengua. ¿Para qué quería él ver a esa bola de inútiles? Bueno, debía admitir que, si se quería burlar de alguien y no sentir que su existencia era tan miserable y sin sentido, siempre era bueno ver a ese grupo de tontos y sus eternos intentos de encontrar su refugio, maldiciendo a Naraku y medio perdidos en su búsqueda tras ellos. Siempre lucían tan perdidos, aunque detestaba ver esos arranques de amistad y solidaridad que de pronto tenían. Le provocaban ganas de vomitarse encima.

La imagen dentro del espejo no tardó en aparecer. En realidad, Inuyasha y su grupo no estaban haciendo nada en especial. Todos estaban, al parecer, descansando, resguardados bajo la sombra de unos frondosos árboles y sentados sobre mantas. Todos ellos estaban arremolinados alrededor de un aparato extraño que Hakudoushi jamás había visto. Era una especie de tabla; más bien, cuando acercó la imagen, notó que se trataban de dos "tablas", negras. La de arriba desprendía una luz brillante y tenía imágenes con una semejanza asombrosa a la que mostraba el espejo de Kanna, y la de abajo, la que parecía sostener la de arriba, que se encontraba en posición vertical, estaba atiborrada de cuadritos con extraños garabatos dibujados en cada uno de ellos. Luego notó que eran letras.

—Señorita Kagome, debo admitir que esto es un objeto de lo más peculiar —dijo el monje Miroku, palpando con suavidad una de las orillas de la tabla vertical, mirando con tanta atención como lo hacía Hakudoushi tras el espejo—. Sin duda, los artefactos de su época son cosas muy avanzadas y curiosas.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —inquirió Shippo, fascinado y confundido, asomándose por encima del hombro de la joven sacerdotisa.

—Es una laptop —respondió Kagome con una enorme sonrisa y cierto gesto de orgullo—. Es una computadora portátil. Muestra imágenes justo como la televisión —agregó, apuntando a la pantalla, y luego pasó a mirar al híbrido con orejas de perro—. Seguro Inuyasha les ha hablado de ella.

—La caja mágica —exclamó Sango, recordando el montón de cosas que Inuyasha (sólo estando de buenas) les contaba a sus amigos que había en la tierra de Kagome.

—Bueno, pues una computadora, o una laptop como esta, es casi lo mismo a la televisión —agregó Kagome—. La diferencia es que en una computadora puedes conectarte a internet, escuchar música, ver videos, escribir…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cara de _¿qué carajos dice esta?_ cuando apenas mencionó la palabra "internet". Incluso Hakudoushi se había quedado en las mismas, quien pensó que el aparato era algún artefacto sagrado para invocar conjuros. Explicarles qué era el internet realmente sería una tarea ardua, y la pila que le quedaba a la laptop para mantenerse encendida, a falta de conexiones eléctricas, no duraría mucho más de lo que duraba la película que quería mostrarles.

Kagome no dijo más, puso a correr la película, rogando al cielo que la pila de la laptop durara lo suficiente y al fin, mostrarle a sus amigos lo que eran las llamadas "películas". A los pocos minutos sus compañeros estaban encantados, mirando idiotizados la pantalla de la laptop mientras veían las imágenes pasar, a los actores y las situaciones que los pobres vivían. A pesar de que la película se situaba en Estados Unidos, país desconocido para ellos, y además en la época moderna, las situaciones cómicas que a propósito sucedían en la historia arrancaban carcajadas de sus compañeros, haciendo que Hakudoushi se retorciera del asco. Definitivamente, pensó Kagome, nada como una de sus películas favoritas para relajarse y tomarse un respiro de la búsqueda de Naraku. Se trataba de la película _Viernes de Locos_. No sólo tocaba un poco el tema de la cultura asiática, con todo aquello de la maldición china sobre la hija adolescente y descontrolada para cambiar de cuerpo con su inflexible y responsable madre para que ambas se pusieran, literalmente, en los zapatos de la otra. Kagome agradecía tener una madre comprensiva que siempre la apoyaba, pero al igual que los demás, se moría de la risa viendo todas las peripecias que los personajes pasaban en la historia, sin sospechar que no eran los únicos que observaban la película.

Hakudoushi seguía mirando hacía el espejo de Kanna, atento como nunca. Sabrá el cielo qué diablos eran esas tablas que mostraban imágenes. Capaz se trataba de algún artefacto mágico parecido al de Kanna, o por qué las personas que aparecían en esas imágenes usaban ropas tan raras como las de Kagome, o por qué viajaban en bestias enormes de acero o iban a edificios donde los tenían sentados durante horas metiéndoles información. Lo que sí pudo ver, fue el comportamiento de la joven rubia y rebelde que aparecía durante gran parte de la película y que supuestamente cambiaba de cuerpo con su madre, al igual que los demás personajes que la rodeaban, todos de más o menos su misma edad. Se mencionaba constantemente aquella palabra, "_adolescencia_", la etapa previa a la adultez, y tal como lo retrataba la película, estaba llena de cambios, problemas y descontrol. Pura anarquía.

Y quienes más se desesperaban eran los padres. Era como si la chica rubia fuera un caos con patas que sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo menos a los chicos que lucían su misma edad y parecían ser sus amigos.

En pocas palabras, y exceptuando el final (que a Hakudoushi le pareció jodidamente cursi) eso era lo que sucedía cuando las personas crecían y rozaban la adultez.

* * *

Hakudoushi caminó decidido hacía la habitación principal del abandonado templo donde se refugiaban, misma habitación donde Naraku solía encerrarse. Entró sin avisar, corriendo la puerta con altanería. Esperaba, por alguna razón, encontrarse a Kagura sentada en el regazo de Naraku y abrazada a su cuello con una sonrisa fingida, él con una mano sobre los muslos de ella, mientras Kagura le ponía en la boca un par de uvas recién arrancadas de algún racimo, como el jodido holgazán explotador que era su padre, pero se encontró con su hermana parada a un lado de Naraku, con la peor cara que jamás le había visto, abanicándolo una y otra vez con su arma.

Por alguna razón, Hakudoushi no se sorprendió, aunque Naraku y Kagura sí se sorprendieron de verlo ahí.

—Naraku —lo llamó Hakudoushi, caminando hacía su creador, quien estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación con Kagura a un lado. El aludido hizo una breve mueca de desprecio, como molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de descanso, y miró despectivamente al niño.

—¿Qué quieres, Hakudoushi? —espetó el hombre, mientras Kagura seguía abanicándolo cada vez más fastidiada ahora también por la presencia del albino—. No me molestes, hoy no estoy de humor.

A Hakudoushi poco le importó eso, de todas formas su padre nunca estaba de humor. Necesitaba aclarar la duda que lo venía carcomiendo desde esa mañana y que andaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde varios días atrás. El único que podía darle una respuesta, era su padre, el que lo había creado, y estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad y quitarse de encima todas esas dudas existenciales.

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta —contestó el albino plantándose con firmeza frente a él. Naraku cruzó los brazos y apenas se inclinó hacía el pequeño, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Hakudoushi tomó aire y habló fuerte, posando su penetrante mirada lila en la roja de él.

—Me preguntaba… —Se detuvo unos instantes, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas para formular su pregunta. Luego soltó su interrogativa sin pena alguna.

—¿Cuándo me saldrá pelo en el pecho?

Silencio. Kagura se detuvo de golpe en su tarea de abanicar a su creador, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo izquierdo, demasiado anonadada con la repentina pregunta. Naraku no supo qué cara poner. Al principio fue inexpresiva, ligeramente molesta, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que le habían jugado una broma de mal gusto y estuviera por matar a alguien. Luego frunció tanto el ceño que parecía que estaba por partirse la cabeza, y luego se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiesen dicho algo horrible.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó en el momento en que se echó hacia atrás, casi espantado. Hakudoushi rodó los ojos, exasperado con las tontas reacciones de sus mayores—. ¿Para qué diablos preguntas algo como eso?

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este niño? —murmuró Kagura despectivamente, cruzándose también de brazos. Hakudoushi gruñó con fuerza cuando la escuchó y se volvió hacía ella.

—Tú cállate, Kagura. No estoy hablando contigo. —La demonio farfulló a su vez, apretando más los brazos contra el pecho y desviando la vista, ofendida.

—¿Te volviste loco? —insistió Naraku, ahora algo curioso por saber la razón por la cual Hakudoushi preguntaba semejante sandez.

—El pelo en el pecho es un indicio de adultez y madurez, ¿no es así? —expuso el niño con una seriedad que chocaba con su apariencia aniñada—. Bueno, Naraku, ya que tú eres algo así como mi padre, me preguntaba si sabías cuándo diablos creceré.

Naraku primero miró con cierta curiosidad a su _hijo,_ y luego se echó a reír como maniaco ante la idea.

—¡No te rías! —exigió el albino, furioso—. Estoy harto de estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. ¡Ya quiero crecer de una puta vez!

Naraku trató de hacer lo posible por calmarse, y una vez que lo logró, se irguió aún más, adoptando aquella pose dominante que Hakudoushi le había notado siempre, y le respondió alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—No hagas preguntas idiotas, Hakudoushi —dijo Naraku, divertido—. Te falta mucho tiempo para llegar a ser un hombre como yo.

Ante lo ultimo ambos escucharon a Kagura soltar una risilla burlona por lo bajo, diciendo algo como "_sí, claro_". Naraku la miró de reojo, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que dejaras de abanicar? —Kagura masculló un par de insultos en voz baja y volvió con su tarea, abanicándolo casi con furia, aguantándose las ganas de transformar aquella brisa en cuchillas.

Hakudoushi no lo soportó más. Naraku le dirigió una mirada más, de superioridad, como diciéndole: "_no eres mejor que yo, pequeño_. _Supéralo._" La respuesta fue contundente y lo dejó más frustrado que nunca. Pegó media vuelta, colérico, y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo justo cuando estuvo por atravesarla, volviéndose hacía Naraku.

—¡Arruinas mi vida! —exclamó el albino para luego salir, por fin, de la habitación. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kagura y Naraku se miraron con cierta confusión mutua.

—¿Y ahora que le pasa? —preguntó la demonio de los vientos.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —Naraku se encogió de hombros—. La única razón por la cual decidí crear sólo niños después de ti, es para no estar soportando muchachitas insufribles como tú.

—Uy, pues cuanto te funciona…

Una última mirada de Naraku fue suficiente para que Kagura dejara de lado todo gesto de burla y lo sustituyera por uno de fastidio, siguiendo con su absurdo trabajo.

* * *

¡A la mierda Naraku y sus respuestas! Podía ser un adulto, sí, aquel que Hakudoushi comenzaba a desear ser, pero su padre era un idiota. Él no sería así, él sería mejor. De hecho, ya era mejor. Era más inteligente, más poderoso, incluso estando dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. Tal vez no podía crear extensiones como Naraku, pero incluso podía arreglárselas para hacerlo si se concentraba; respecto a lo demás, tenía todas sus habilidades, y en ese cuerpo. Eso tenía mucho más merito que ser un macho enorme como el que su padre se creía.

Sólo en su habitación, con el atardecer cayendo sobre el cielo y llenando el lugar con una intensa luz anaranjada, Hakudoushi miró hacía la ventana con expresión decidida.

—Sí, yo soy mejor —murmuró con firmeza—. A la mierda lo que diga Naraku, él no sabe nada.

El albino caminó lentamente hacía la ventana y posó sus manos pálidas sobre la orilla de madera, levantando la cabeza. De pronto abrió los ojos, y su mirada lila se quedó estática con el paisaje cotidiano frente a él, como si de pronto tuviese una revelación dentro de su cabeza.

—Es cierto… Naraku no sabe nada. Sólo es un torpe híbrido que se cree demonio y hombre. Él no puede decir que soy o qué no soy… —Hakudoushi frunció el ceño unos instantes, y luego miró al frente de nuevo, amenazante—. Yo creo que incluso ya estoy en la _adolescencia._ Sí, incluso… ya me siento más grande.

Tomó la resolución de desafiar a Naraku. ¿No era eso lo que se hacía cuando se comenzaba la madurez? ¿Desafiar a los mayores? ¿Afirmar que ya no se necesita de ellos? Pues entonces él lo haría, si tenía que hacer eso para demostrar que no era un crío, desafiaría entonces las absurdas afirmaciones de su padre con respecto a él. Sólo él comprendía que pasaba consigo mismo. Nadie más lo entendía.

Hakudoushi se dijo que iría a dormir, y que al día siguiente despertaría un hombre nuevo.

* * *

**Sí, bueno, yo también me estoy preguntando qué diablos estoy escribiendo xD ya saben, se supone que debe ir de cómo Hakudoushi lidia con la "pubertad" (y de paso todos los que lo rodean). Se supone que en la serie Hakudoushi debe tener en humano unos… ¿diez años? Al menos así lo veo, sin contar que se ve menor que Kohaku y se supone que él tendría unos once o doce años. Igualmente creo que Hakudoushi luce más grande que, por ejemplo, Rin, a quien siempre le he visto unos ocho años, entonces calculo que serían unos diez. Se supone que uno empieza con eso de la pubertad como a los doce años, así que Hakudoushi apenas estaría por entrar en eso. **

**Aún así, debía encontrar una manera de por qué carajos a Hakudoushi** **le da por eso de la pubertad. Lo más razonable que pude pensar fue que se sintiera frustrado por ser un poderoso demonio siempre subestimado por sus rivales al encontrarse dentro del cuerpo de un niñito, y luego viéndose influenciado por la película que Kagome le enseña a sus amigos, una película (convenientemente) de trama adolescente (y si no ha visto **_**Viernes de Locos**_**, ¡se las recomiendo! Está genial y es hilarante). **

**El fanfic no termina aquí. Tendrá un segundo capítulo, puede que hasta un tercero. En un principio pensé en que fuera un oneshot, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba trece hojas y apenas había narrado la primera "tontería adolescente" de Hakudoushi, y tengo pensado varias. Así que habrá un par de capítulos más. También me ando arrepintiendo, creo que habría sido mucho más fácil hacerlo AU, pero por otro lado es como más risible imaginar a Hakudoushi así, como el típico niño que ya se cree y siente grande, y cómo todos los demás se ven forzados a lidiar con sus tonterías. **

**En fin, es todo lo que tengo por aclarar. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura (creo que es uno de los fanfics más raros que he escrito) y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
